A Diary
by Ocean-of-Fire
Summary: My 2nd fanfic! ^_^ Inuyasha receives a diary for Christmas and writes about his feelings for Kagome. She is engaged already... but finds the diary and READS IT!!! What will happen?! ^_^ R&R PLZ!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha. I wish I did, but I don't. *sigh*  
  
This story is written in a different format. Kinda like in the book Flipped, each chapter is written in the eyes of a different character, switching between Inu-yasha and Kagome. I hope ya like it! ^__^  
  
  
  
A Diary Chapter 1: Christmas Times  
  
{Inu-yasha}  
  
The cold winter wind blew on Inu-yasha's long silver hair. Snowflakes flurried from the dark skies above and ice frosted over a cold pond. He stood behind her, knowing she had no idea of his presence. Her long raven hair whipping in the wind as she perched on the edge of the cliff. A black sweater, long snakelike thing called a "scarf" and a woolly, fuzzy cap warmed her. Long "blue jeans" protected her legs from the screaming wind and snow. She was so beautiful. Almost like an angel. He half expected her to sprout wings and fly away; of course he would most definitely follow her to the ends of the earth.  
  
He took a step towards her, while being enchanted by her beauty. She whipped around, her hair flipping, eyes wild with fear  
  
"Who's. oh, it's just you Inu-yasha. I. I didn't hear you come up." She said, a sweet smile spreading on her perfect features. She light- heartedly walked towards him, smile still spread, with teeth so white the fresh snow looked dirty. "Is it time to be heading back the village?" she asked him.  
  
He just stared at her, trying to hold back his desire for her.  
  
"Inu-yasha, is it time to go back to the village? Are you hungry? Would you like me to make dinner?" she asked again. the smile retreating to its hidden spot in her heart. Her heart was so warm, he thought if he could visit it, it would be a bright day, no clouds, and everyone would have smiles just like hers.  
  
"Inu-yasha! Are you all right? Is something wrong?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed in worry.  
  
He immediately snapped back to earth, hands fell to his sides; chest puffed out in an important manner. "Yes, Kagome, it is time to return to the old woman's hut!" he told her, the look of a soldier talking to his general.  
  
She laughed at his face. A face of seriousness with his mouth puckered and his eyes slightly crossed, staring at his nose. "All right Inu- yasha," she chuckled, "lets go back to the hut, and I'll make us some ramen." She floated past him in a glorious mood, and headed back through the forest. She always seemed to be in a good mood these days.  
  
It had been 3 years since her first trip through the well, and he had vivid memories. There were happy ones and scary ones, but the ones he loved the most were the ones of a holiday called Christmas. It was a special time of the year where everybody exchanged presents. He loved it. With the snow falling heavily he knew that Christmas was just around the bend.  
  
'What should I get her for Christmas?' he wondered. but quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he smelled an aura of hot ramen coming from the village. Ramen was still his favorite food. Inu-yasha hauled his feet from the snow that buried them, and dashed back to Kaede's hut.  
  
He burst into the door of the small hut, spraying flurries and letting the cold in quickly where it took advantage of the warmth to spread cold throughout the tiny room. He saw Kagome shiver, so he hopped inside and slammed the door shut. "Kagome, when is Christmas?" he asked her intently. He wanted to make sure he had enough time to get her a fitting present.  
  
"It is in 2 days, Inu-yasha. but I think I want to spend Christmas in my time this year." she said in a small voice. Things had not gone well at her house he knew for the last few years. But she had been acting happy, so she probably was getting along with her family better now, he figured. Even though he wanted her to be happy, he still felt hurt at the neglect.  
  
"But. but Kagome, you said that you would spend Christmas with me!" he shouted, speaking a little to harsh than he wanted to. Hurt filled his eyes, but he refused to cry.  
  
"I know, Inu-yasha. but I just. I just want to spend Christmas in my time." Her face glowed with a hidden secret. Inu-yasha could smell it, radiating off of her in waves. She was hiding something.  
  
"Are things going better with your family then? That IS who you are going to spend Christmas with, isn't it?" he asked her, the jealousy was painfully clear in his voice, though if Kagome could detect it she did not show it.  
  
"Well. not exactly." she said in a tiny voice, her cheeks blazing red from blushing. He did not like that blush. He did not like that blush at all.  
  
~*~  
  
That night the cold winter wind rattled the windows of the hut, and made the walls creak and sway slowly. A small fire in the middle of the room stayed lit with the protection of a few of Kagome's towels stuffing the cracks in the walls, windows, and the door. Because of the cold, Inu- yasha lay on the hut floor next to the fire on top of one of the blankets Kagome had packed in her extra large and extra heavy backpack. He couldn't sleep. The ways she had blushed that evening hinted to him that something was wrong. Something that she was not confessing.  
  
Restlessness overcame him, and he got off of the warm blanket, and crept quickly to the backpack near Kagome's sleeping figure. Before rummaging around in the contents to try and find the answer to his mystery, he watched her sleep for a minute. She looked like a goddess. Wrapped in a warm blanket, arms by her head, hair spread freely on the floor. Her toes poked through the end of the blanket and he saw them turn purple in the cold. He reached down and pulled the blanket over top of them, so they wouldn't get too cold.  
  
He smiled, then returned to his task of rummaging through the pack. Being careful not to make any noises, he dug his way into the seemingly bottomless pit of junk crammed into the large pink bag. He felt his hand wrap around a book. 'Probably one of her "study" books' he thought, and lifted it out of the bag, just out of curiosity. He knew the covers of her study books, and this for sure was not one of them. It was small with a hard brown leather cover. He remembered often seeing her write things in it.  
  
He opened the cover and managed to read out the scribbled writing.  
  
"Kagome's Journal. KEEP OUT! THAT MEANS YOU MIROKU!  
  
  
  
Entry 1: I have just received this journal as a gift from my  
  
beloved Yukatsu. He is very kind to me, and says that he wants to live his whole life with me. I told him that we should wait a while, but he insisted. He is very handsome and charming. Just like Inu-yasha. But I fear that he reminds me too much of Inu-yasha. and that is why I am in love with him."  
  
Inu-yasha's eyes brimmed with tears. Maybe he should be happy. Happy that she thought he was handsome and charming. But he wasn't he felt as if a void had been opened in his heart. The glass puzzle called his heart with just one missing piece was now shattered and could never be put together again.  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm so EVIL!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Heh heh heh. But I have 2 tests tommorrow and TONS of homework. so yah kno what?! Bug off! I will write the next chapter when I have time. sry to be so rude, but I'm really tired and have a nasty taste in my mouth. Before I write the next chapter, however, I require at least 10 reviews so that I can post the next one! ^__~ 


	2. Kagome 1

Disclaimer: I don't own inu-yasha. sigh. gramcrackers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Diary Chapter 2: Kagome's Side  
  
{Kagome}  
  
Kagome felt warmth wash over her cold toes and the blanket inch slowly down her chest as she slept lightly. She let out a soft moan and turned her head to face the warm fire. She heard soft rummaging in her pack. Her eyes fluttered open, a couple seconds after the noise stopped and a soft thump could be heard as someone sat down on the creaky wooden floor. She sat up, looking towards her bag. ready to scream and wake up Inu-yasha to rescue her from a thief after the shards, when she noticed it WAS Inu-yasha. He was holding her diary. Reading her diary. Careful not to make a sound she slowly rose herself onto her feet, keeping her blanket wrapped around her to protect her from the chilly air.  
  
"Inu-yasha."  
  
He whirled around and saw Kagome standing before the fire. She saw tears. Tears in his eyes. They flowed down his cheeks like delicate crystals, flickering reds and oranges in the firelight. 'Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha is. is crying? But why? Why is he crying?' she thought to herself. He dropped the diary on the floor with a thud and turned away from her. She walked over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. She felt him shake and sob silently.  
  
"Inu-yasha, what's the matter?" she asked him, her voice overflowed with worry, but if Inu-yasha noticed it he didn't do anything to reassure her. said nothing to her.  
  
"Inu-yasha."  
  
"Don't touch me. Don't SPEAK TO ME!" He shouted back, still sobbing silently. He stood up, his head still lowered and eyes closed the silent mass of tears still flowing freely. He walked to the door, opened it, and stepped out into the dark and howling wind. Kagome just stood there in awe. She had never seen Inu-yasha cry. Not once. She heard him mumble one day about being strong, and never crying. Something had hurt him. Something MUST have hurt him badly to make those kinds of tears. ' I know I'll never get it out of him. I know! I'll give him a diary for Christmas! A handmade one! That's PERFECT! He can confide in something and let out his emotions! I am a genius.' She thought.  
  
~*~  
  
"MR. NAKAJIMA! MR. NAKAJIMA!" Kagome huffed, funning up to the village butcher. "Mr. Naka. jima. sir." she huffed, bending down to catch her breath. The middle-aged man turned around, and his face lit up with a smile upon seeing the young girl.  
  
"Ahh! My favorite customer! What can I do for you today, Kagome?" He said, as the smile stayed plastered on his face.  
  
"Mr. Nakajima, good day," she said bowing, "I was wondering if I could buy some leather from you." she asked him, breathing slightly normal now.  
  
"No need to pay me! Anything for the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo!" he said cheerily. 


End file.
